Elemental Knights - The journey begins part 1
by Bear-sin-of-Sloth-King
Summary: This story will take you across a journey where the lives of 4 young warriors/ninjas will change. Will they achieve there goal in protecting there world against evil? This is a mix of Avatar the last air bender , Naruto and Warrior cats. Hope you enjoy


Elemental Knights- The journey begins part 1

Long ago, in a world of great evil and power there lived four young warriors who's Destiney has barely begun. As the sun sank in to the depths of the forbidden lands, the four young warriors lay asleep awaiting their fate. In the earth kingdom, a great clan leader was busy writing letters to three of them. He then summoned three great horses along with three young elemental animals who he attached the letters to. "Now Poseidon and Koudeku go to the Fire nation and find a young boy with fiery red hair and bring him here."He ordered. Poseidon neighed and Zoomed to the fire nation. "Alright Athena and Aqua go to the Southern water tribe and find a girl with long wavy blue hair and bring her here" Athena also neighed and raced to the Water tribe. "Aries and Ace go to the Northern air temple and find a boy with white curly hair and bring him here". Aries nodded and flew to the Air temple.

When the sun raised upon the Fire nation, a young boy whose eyes lit like fire awoke, he stood on the rocky path thinking about his future. His hair was as red as burning lava in a spiked fiery style, his skin was tanned and his expressions where straight. He wore a dark red top and trousers with brown sandals and a fiery styled jacket along with a dark red ninja headband tied around his forehead. Suddenly, a flash of a creature raced past him and stopped at the very edge of the path, it turned and faced him, its eyes looked into his then he knew the creature was a young brownish red stallion with dragon horns that had been looking for him. The boy saw a note attached to its saddle , it read 'Dear Prince Zuko of the fire nation , I am writing to you because you have been chosen to become a great warrior who shall protect this world from evil along with three others , this is Poseidon , you may ride him and the little fire wolf pup you see is Koudeku you will raise him and battle together also , you must go on this journey and Poseidon will lead you there however, there are some evil presents who will try and attack you along the way so here are fire style samurai swords they should come in handy , yours sincerely Frozenstar'. Zuko was amazed by this and agreed to it without thought, and then he picked up the pup and stroked the horses' nose. "I guess we are friends and team mates now" He smiled happily and hopped onto Poseidon's back starting the journey.

Meanwhile, in the south of the Water tribe, a beautiful girl named Crystal awoke from her slumber and yawned gracefully. Her hair was blue and long tied up in two wavy pony tails on either side, her eyes were as blue as the shining river and her skin was as smooth as sea shells. She wore a light blue komodo with a darker water pattern attached to it and a dark blue fur coat and boots. She stepped out of her igloo suddenly staring face to face with a pretty ice blue horse and a cute little seal. The horse handed her the note , it read ' Dear, Crystal of the Southern Water tribe, I am Writing to you because you have been chosen to become a great warrior along with three others who shall protect this world from evil, this is Athena, you may ride her and the cute little water seal you see is Aqua you will raise her and battle together, you must go on this journey and Athena will guide you there, however you must be careful , there are some evil presents who will try to attack you along the way so here is a water style bow and around it should help you during your journey , yours faithfully, Frozenstar.' Crystal was blown away by this. "a great warrior? Me!? , wow, I can't wait!" Laughing happily, she then put the little seal in her bag and got on Athena riding to the destination.

In the east Air temple, a boy with a spiritual nature and white curly hair , sat meditating on the highest tower. His eyes where peaceful and his skin was almost tanned brown. He wore a white vest with a light brown robe and sandals, he also wore white trousers and a white scarf tied around his neck. Just then a graceful white stallion with wings as soft as feathers and a charming falcon awoke him from his meditation. Gleaming face to face with it he softly stroked its nose and took the note that was attached to its rein. Looking down at the note it read, ' Dear Sora, I am writing to you because you have been chosen to become a great warrior along with three others who shall protect this world from evil, this is Aries, you may ride him and the Charming falcon you see is Ace you will raise him and battle together, you must go on this journey to meet me and Aries will take you there, however you must be careful , there are some evil presents who will attack you on the way so here is a Wind staff I am sure it will come handy, yours truly Frozenstar.' Sora thought about it and smiled. "It seems my destiny has finally been decided..." He gracefully jumped on Aries back and flew beginning his journey.

Back at the Earth Kingdom, Frozenstar's son Mallik was training happily. Mallik had brownish black short hair and dark eyes, he wore a brown top and trousers with a dark green vest and boots, he all so wore a ninja belt which was tied around his waist firmly. , Just then a messenger told him that his farther wanted to see him so Mallik quickly ran to his father's whereabouts. "You wanted to see me farther?" he asked. "Ah yes Malik my boy, I have been watching your progress and I thought its time you lead a team of your own." Frozenstar replied. "A team seriously? Who are the chosen warriors then?. "Mallik wondered thoughtfully. " Ah yes well first off is Zuko a Prince about your age from the fire nation who has quite some skills in Martial arts, fire style Jutzu and blade wielding." He answered. " whoa a prince seriously? And three incredible skills!" he thought. "Alright next is Crystal a water tribe girl your age with many talents in healing, medical ninjustzu and water style Jutzu." "Cool a girl and great at healing!" he continued. "And last is Sora a Wind monk also your age that is amazingly skilled at Spiritual ninjustzu, Wind style Jutzu and Meditation." "A monk? Sounds pretty boring if you ask me... But his skills sound cool" he thought again. "We will wait for the three of them to arrive"..

To Be Continued..


End file.
